


Runes

by fembuck



Category: Merlin (TV), The BBC’s Merlin
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Magic, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot is a dangerous place for Morgana, but she can always trust Morgause to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runes

Morgana twitched as Morgause’s finger landed on her stomach and Morgause laughed airly which made Morgana smile.She was lying naked on one of the many furs that lined the floor of Morgause’s latest lair in the woods surrounding Camelot, firelight dancing off of her pale skin, keeping her warm as Morgause began to trail her finger over her torso, painting her skin.The liquid that Morgause was using to draw on her was cool to the touch, which had surprised Morgana because the cauldron it had come from was boiling hot, but she soon got used to the sensation and relaxed.

Morgause spoke in the language of the Old Religion as she touched her and the soft, lilting sound of her voice soothed and comforted Morgana.Morgause’s voice warmed her like shafts of sunlight on a summer day, and as her eyes closed Morgana felt as if she was floating.The strong hand Morgause had braced on her hip tethered Morgana however, kept her grounded and connected to the cave and her sister, leaving her free to enjoy the daze that had fallen over her as Morgause worked.

“Is that part of the ritual?” Morgana asked many minutes later, sounding very far away as she felt a warm mouth cover one of her tight, pink nipples and begin to suck.

“Yes,” Morgause murmured hotly around Morgana’s nipple before taking it into her mouth again.

“Is it really though?” Morgana asked smiling as she lifted her hand to sink her fingers into Morgause’s thick, luxurious hair.

“No,” Morgause breathed lifting her head and shifting so that her face was hovering above Morgana’s.“You’re just so tempting,” Morgause sighed, her eyes lowering to sweep over Morgana’s magnificent form before she brought her eyes back up to her Morgana’s face.“I could not resist a taste.”

“You need never resist,” Morgana whispered, lifting her hand to cup Morgause’s cheek.“I am yours for the tasting. I am yours for the taking. I am yours in every way,” Morgana vowed, stroking Morgause’s proud cheek as she gazed up at her adoringly.

Morgause’s eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into the warmth of Morgana’s hand, and from beneath the lowered lids of her eyes, a single tear escaped and began to trail down her cheek.Morgana caught the drop of moisture with her thumb, and as Morgause’s eyes opened, Morgana brought her thumb to her mouth and consumed the tear before leaning up to kiss away the evidence of it left on Morgause’s cheek.

“My sister,” Morgause whispered.

Morgause’s voice was thin as a wisp but resounded with emotion and Morgana answered the quiet longing in it by bringing their lips together in a deep kiss that filled her heart with warmth and created an aching throb between her legs.

Morgause’s hand reached for her, but before the blonde could begin to caress her skin Morgana’s fingers closed around her wrist, holding Morgause still.

“The spell,” Morgana panted, “will we ruin it?”

Despite Uther’s hatred of it, Morgause had become convinced that there was magic in Camelot.After their latest effort to undermine Uther had been thwarted, it seemed clear to Morgause that someone inside the castle walls possessed magic and so she had devised a spell to help protect Morgana.The runes she had painted onto Morgana’s skin would help ward off most basic magical attacks, protecting Morgana from the spells long enough for her to run or to launch an attack herself.

“The runes are quickening,” Morgause assured Morgana.“They’re becoming a part of you now. Look.”

Morgause’s eyes dropped down to take in Morgana’s body once more and Morgana followed her gaze this time, her eyes widening in surprise a moment later.There were not dark lines painting her skin as she had thought there would be, but simply pale, glowing paths of light covering her in intricate patterns.

“It is almost done,” Morgause said smiling as she traced her finger over one of the glowing lines.“The light grows fainter as the magic settles inside of you.In a few seconds there will be no trace of the runes, but they will always be with you, protecting you from harm.”

Morgana slid her hand across the fur until she found Morgause’s hand and twined their fingers together, and then, warmed by the light of the fire, they watched as Morgause’s runes grew fainter and fainter until all that was left was Morgana’s alabaster skin.

“We can touch now without concern,” Morgause said, her dark eyes burning into Morgana’s as she placed her hand on Morgana’s hip once more.

“Good,” Morgana breathed out reaching for Morgause’s hand again and covering it with her own.“I am in terrible need of you,” she continued drawing Morgause’s hand down from her hip to the place between her legs where Morgause could feel just how much Morgana longed for her.

“My sister,” Morgause sighed reverently, eyelashes fluttering with delight as Morgana’s wetness coated her fingers.“I shall see to your every need.”

Morgana shivered in anticipation and leaned forward to kiss Morgause’s lips before she allowed Morgause to lay her down on the furs beneath them.Once Morgana was settled, Morgause slid on top of her, and Morgana sighed contently as Morgause’s her lips and hands immediately began to tend to her desires.

 **The End**


End file.
